The manufacture of dentures normally require the measurement of several anatomical features of the patient in order to fabricate a denture that will properly fit and function. These measurements are normally sent to a dental lab that uses these measurements to create
The dentist obtains data regarding several anatomical features of the patient to send to the dental lab. First, the dentist obtains a scan of the bite impressions. This can be done by using an upper bite impression tray, a lower bite impression tray or a triple bite impression tray that simultaneously takes both upper and lower bite impressions.
The dentist also takes additional measurements of anatomical features of the patient. These include, without limitation, the vertical height relation to the upper and lower bite alignment; the lip support of the patient; canine position; the smile line of the patient; the centric relationship of the patient; and the mid-line measurement. Other measurements may be taken as well.
The lip line measurement is intended to provide a measurement of the upper lip from the anterior papilla at rest. This is traditionally measured by a papillameter which consist of a vestibule shield, incisive papilla rest and an vertical handle with measurement increments.
The smile line measurement can also be determined by the papillameter. The device is inserted into position and the patient is requested to smile so that the lip line at that position from the anterior papilla can be measured.
The mid-line is determined from typically from the existing intraoral anatomic structures, usually the maxillary anterior (labial) frenum.
The vertical height dimension is typically determined from measurements taken from nose and chin reference points. Measurements of the vertical height are taken at rest and of the vertical dimension of occlusion.
A centric tray or bite rim is commonly used to take a double arch registration to record vertical and centric jaw registration.
The occlusal plane is an orientation of the position of an imaginary occlusal plane which theoretically touches the incisal edges of the incisors and tips of the occluding surface of the posterior teeth. A normal occlusal plane extends parallel to a line drawn from the tragus of the ear to the ala of the nose and parallel to the interpupillary line (Camper's Line). This ensures that the patient will not dislodge the lower denture, particularly while eating and not bite the lateral borders of the tongue. Tools for measuring the occlusal plane typically include a thin flat plane have a curved bite piece and a pair of laterally and distally extending wings projecting from the bite piece.
There are individual tools for each of these measurements. These include a papillameter, a centric tray, bite rim, a vertical height caliper, bite trays and other tools. This requires the practitioner to maintain a variety of different tools and be trained for each.